Love Me For Who I Am
CHAPTER ONE Dib stared out the window. He was in seventh grade now, and still known as the crazy kid. Zim sat two seats to his left. The teacher, Mr. Smith, clapped his hands together. "We have a new student." A sweet-looking girl stepped into the classroom. She had long orange hair, amber eyes, and rectangular glasses. "Please introduce yourself to the class." The girl took a deep breath and began: "My name is Jenna. I'm never noticed by anyone, so don't work hard to make me feel as if I'm not ignored. I'm most likely going to be a nobody in this school, but that's okay with me. I know a huge dance is going on, and I'll be there. I'll be the one who's in the corner texting or reading a book because I'm only coming to observe the personalities of people at this school so I can keep from making a fool of myself. My hobbies include swimming, volleyball, and paranormal science. I'm sure we can all get along. That is all." Not noticed? ''Dib wondered. ''That can't be true. Mr. Smith pointed to the seat right behind Dib. "You can sit there." Jenna took her seat. Someone tapped on her soulder, so she looked over. "I feel sorry for you." "Why?" Jenna asked. "You sit near Dib. The craziest kid in this school. He's always saying Zim is an alien and he rambles on about bigfoot and aliens and occasionally espers and whatever." "Really?" Dib turned around. "Yes! Okay, it's true! Do what you want to me! It doesn't matter because I'm crazy and senseless!" Now came the part where she laughed at him. Or at least that's what Dib thought. Jenna smiled. "I believe in aliens, espers, and stuff like that." "A-are you serious?" Dib was surprised. She didn't just say that, did she? "Yes. And I can tell you I believe everything you do." This can't be right! ''No one ever believed him. ''Maybe I can befriend her. She deserves to be known... CHAPTER TWO The last bell finally rang, but Dib stayed behind because Jenna didn't seem to notice everyone was leaving. She stared intently on the picture she was drawing. Dib tried to look at what she was drawing, but Jenna quickly covered it up. "So, Jenna," Dib said, "the school dance is coming up and I have no one to go with..." "I don't need a boyfriend yet," she replied. "No, I meant just as friends." "O-oh, um, well, I...I guess that would be okay." Jenna blushed. "I just...never actually had a friend before. I'm always talking about espers and aliens, so no one wants to be around me." Dib was surprised. This girl was totally like him. "I know how you feel. It's an awful feeling." "Well, I have to go now." Jenna stood up. "I really want to finish this drawing. I work best when I'm at home with my cat." "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, then. And the dance is on Saturday, so you may want to get something to wear." "I already have an outfit." She put her bag on her shoulder and left the classroom. "See you tomorrow." CHAPTER THREE "I heard you have a crush on the new girl," Gaz said, not bothering to look up from her game. She was in Dib's room, sitting on his bed. "I do not!" Dib insisted. "We're only friends!" "But you wish you were more than friends, don't you?" Dib did have a crush on her, but they hardly knew each other. "I don't have a crush on the new girl!" "Keep telling yourself that and you just might start believing it." Gaz got up and exited, closing the door behind her. What Gaz had said was true, and Dib could only hope she wouldn't go around and let the whole Skool know this. CHAPTER FOUR As Dib put his math textbook in his desk, he noticed a baby blue envelope. He took it out and gently opened it. He removed the folded-up piece of paper that the envelope contained. This must be from Jenna, ''he thought. He unfolded the paper and inside it was an excellent drawing of Jenna and him holding hands on the beach. Spelled out with drawings of clouds there was a few sentences: "We just met yesterday, but I can already tell that there's something special about you. I want to know all your thoughts and feelings towards me and I want to give you mine. Will you go to the dance with me...as my date?" Jenna raced into the classroom, getting to her desk just in time for class to start. Soon after class started, Dib turned around. "Did you read it?" Jenna asked. "Yeah," Dib replied. "And yes I will." "Really? Are you serious?" "Of course. You're smart, talented, and cute. Who ''wouldn't want to?" "You're the first friend I've ever had. Where I come from, everyone hates me." Dib was utterly shocked. "Why wouldn't they like you? It seems like you'd be the type to have all the boys wrapped around your finger." Jenna sighed. "Nope. It would seem that most people here would probably think that, but I'm not. They've insulted me and even have gone far enough to call me defective." Defective, huh? ''Dib thought. ''How insulting... ''Though as he thought about it, he found it an odd thing to call a human. ''Where have I heard the term 'defective' for a living thing before? "Dib?" Jenna waved her hand in front of Dib's face. "Earth to Dib. Come in, Dib." "Oh, sorry," Dib apologized. "I guess I zoned out there for a moment." "Let's talk after Skool, okay? Maybe you'll be more focused." "Okay, Jenna. We'll have to come to your house or at the park." "Why can't I go to your house? I bet it's really nice." "No, that won't work. I have a younger sister who likes to see me hurt and humiliated. She will listen in on our conversation." "You're talking about that cute little 5th grade girl, right? The one who's always playing on her Game Slave, right?" "That's my sister alright. She's--Wait did you call my sister cute?" "Well, duh, she's the cutest girl I've ever seen." Dib heard a loud ''CRACK ''and looked up to see Mr. Smith. "You will have plenty of time to talk to Jenna later. Now take out your math book and pay attention!" "My house, right after Skool," Jenna whispers quickly. That'll work, Dib thought. And I will be completely honest about the way I feel about her... Category:stories Category:JADR